The Whole Tape
by Vonnesera
Summary: The whole office listens to the whole tape of Olivia and Fitz.


Olivia and Fitz

A copy of the full tape.

"No." Olivia stated as clear as crystal. Her white designer suit zipped to the top, very conservative, with a modern classy style slacks, designer hills, and a sexy yet angelic face.

"What do you mean no? We have a dead mistress, a president who looks mighty guilty, and a guy who's willing to tell it all over international headlines." Babbles Abby, the fiery red head with a quick speech and an attitude most can understand. "Yeah pat a man on the back when he screws up and label a woman a whore when she's involved."

"She is not her mistress," corrected Olivia before she was interrupted.

A sexy Australian voice rings out from the crowd gathered in the work room "Let's be completely honest here, if she slept with the president, then she technically is the mistress," agreed Steven

"Or a slut, ask Steven I'm sure he would know." Abby jabs at Steven

"She's not the mistress"

Harrison, the tall handsome chocolate skinned man in a suit did what he did best and cut to the chase "Then what would you call her?"

"The girlfriend. A mistress implies multiple occasions, Amanda Tanner slept with him only once."

"And how would you know?" asked Abby, unable to hold back what everyone else was thinking.

Olivia felt pinned to the wall ready to give an excuse that would help her escape this attack. "Because I-"

"That's a lot of blood" blatantly states Huck, the nice finger licking, computer whiz in the room. Abby her face mortified, along with Steven and Harrison. Olivia turns around to find, her new young, brunette, member of the team, covered in blood.

"Scissors." She mumbles.

SCANDAL

In the coffee room, Olivia holds the phone to her ear.

"Olivia" calls a detective on the other side. He's black haired, charming, and hunched over the body of a twenties something, male reporter, stabbed in the neck, and lying his a puddle of blood, on the floor of his own apartment.

"I know this is strange, two bodies showing up and the fact that I'm the one who led you to both makes it more than dubious, but you have to trust me on this." Olivia begs.

"Whatever this is, it's getting out of hand." Roars the detective

"Then put on your white hat and help me fix it." Olivia responds.

"No. I'm the law, I stick with the law, and last time I checked there were at least a couple hundred rules against murder, or withholding information from an investigation."

"That's why we need to find them. Find who they are, and-" Olivia spots her crew gathered in the glass work room, hunched around a stereo, "I have to go."

"O-Olivi-"

She hangs up, headed out of the break room, and into the office.

Office

"What the hell are you guys doing?" she storms in.

Abby steps forward "We know he's your friend but that doesn't mean that we can be bias. We check out information from everyone except all friends of Olivia."

"This is procedure" reminds Harrison

"Olivia, if we're going to help the president then we have to make sure that we know what we're dealing with." Reasons Steven.

"But if you rather we not listen to it… then we won't" promised Huck. Olivia's eyes shot to Huck, his secret life the deepest and ugliest of them all, yet she knew all about it. Steven was always open to her about his past; he was an open book only she was allowed to read. Harrison had some trouble in the past that he wasn't proud of, but it was trouble he allowed her to help fix. Abby may have fought Olivia on a lot of things, but she trusted Olivia with her life, and had proved herself as a worthy friend for years. And last but not least Quinn, Quinn had a past that Olivia's known about for a while, but kept hidden for quiet sometime, and- wait. Olivia thought.

"Why are you in here?" asked Olivia.

"I can't just sit. I can't think about it, I need something to get my mind off of this" Quinn confessed.

"No, go to the waiting room and wait for us, you are our client now" confirmed Olivia.

"But-"began Quinn.

"Go"

Quinn stood and headed into the other room. Olivia took a deep breath.

"So…" began Abby of course.

"Play it." Olivia regretted saying. Olivia coolly turned and sauntered to a window, where she unobtrusively stared out.

Harrison was the one to press play.

As the wheels of the tape recorder began to roll, Olivia's breath thickened.

_**Click clack, click clack bam**_

"She's thrown against the wall" comments Harrison.

"_**Ummm huh" a feminine voice appears. A lifting sound and more heavy breathing. **_

"He's choking her" Abby's perverted mind concludes.

"No, he picked her up." Corrects Harrison. "They're still kissing"

_**BAM, CRASH **_

"What was that?" asked Abby.

"A vase, or expensive china from dinner,-"

"A lamp" Olivia corrects. Surprising the crew.

"Or a lamp" Harrison decides. The rest of the group returned to listen to the tape, all except Steven who watched her, a bit skeptical. She sees him through the reflection of the glass, but looks away.

"_**Mh" more kissing and grinding, before a pause of silence… ….. "Take off your clothes."**_

Abby shakes her head as she writes down notes "That is definitely the president, but I'm not so sure that's Amanda."

Olivia spins around catching Steven's attention. She can tell now that he knows.

"He's watching her take off her clothes. Smart not a single DNA fabric can be found on the clothes. He was prepared" mentioned Huck.

The breathing gets deeper, they room heats up, as Olivia listens to the sound of her voice, moaning and breathing hard.

"Other than that one sound clip, so far the president has stayed clean. He made her dress herself and slip out of her clothes; he knew what he was doing."

Olivia glanced back to Steven again.

"_**Ahh, mmh uh," heavy breathing, heavy breathing "Mmmm, ahh" meanwhile there are liquid sounds mixing. **_

"Why are we only hearing Amanda?" asked Abby a bit annoyed.

"Because he's busy." reminded Harrison.

"Busy doing what?" Abby needed clarification

"His tongue is basically in lower parts." Tried Steven

"Eww, not more toe sucking action" Abby rolled her eyes.

"Not her toes her vagina" corrected Harrison.

Things had gotten too uncomfortable for Olivia.

"_**Mhhhhh" and with that same sexy brazzy tone voice she exhaled "Fuck me"**_

Everyone slightly glances to Olivia; Abby is the first to speak. "Olivia, say Fuck"

"No."

"Oh my god"

"Oh my god what? I didn't say anything."

"You didn't have to" said Harrison.

Huck stood his fists balled, angry that the angel he thought she was didn't even exist.

"When was this?" asked Harrison

"Two years ago" she responded.

"Is this you? This is you isn't it?" Abby questioned

_**Ruffling of clothes, before "Open your legs"**_

"Alright it was me now we can turn off the tape." Confessed Olivia as she lunged for the stop button, but surprisingly, Huck stepped in the way. "Huck,"

"We need to hear it. We have to." He says. Olivia studied Huck's eyes, they were glazed over, and she had hurt him in some way. He needed to hear it.

"What I did was before the team,"

"I know" Huck nodded

"I was naïve"

"I know"

"But I can't say it didn't mean anything"

"_**Uhhhh" Olivia's voice rang in a mixture of "Mhhh's" from the President. "Harder," she whispered. The sound of pounding and her voice hitching with each Mh the president made. **_

Olivia stood her eyes glazed over as well, as Huck listened.

"_**Mm, mm, mm, mm, Mm,Mm, Mm. ! Mm! Mm! MM! MM! MM! Ahhh! Lift your legs higher"**_

"I was wrong." Olivia stated,

"Is this still going on?" asked Harrison

"What?" Olivia spun around

"Is this-" Harrison pointed at the stereo

"_**Mmm like that, just like that Sweet baby, mmmm, yes" "Mmm Ahh- Harder! Harder please, faster harder!" **_

"Still going on?" Harrison reiterated.

"No." Olivia slightly lied "I broke it off with him a year ago, we still carry feelings for each other, but it's only natural to keep close tabs on your ex when in a room together."

"Come on give her some slack, what she does on her personal time is none of our business, and damn well something that doesn't need our judgment" Steven defended.

Abby shook her head "Are there any morals in this firm? He's a married man-"

"I know that Abby, and that's why I broke it off."

"You shouldn't have started it-"

"Abby." Steven scalded

"I'm leaving" Olivia was on her way to the door when.

"_**Wait, Wait, what are you doing?" asked Olivia both trying to catch their breath, for neither had actually finished their climax yet **_

"_**I don't want this to be just sex. I love you; I've fallen in love with you." Pause, stagnant white noise blows on the tape, before**_

"_**What do you mean?" **_

"_**This isn't another kiss and tell, I'm going to sleep with you and move on type thing… I want to marry you. I should have married you." He kisses her. "I should have had children; with you" He kisses her again "You should have been running for my first lady"**_

_**Push sound, she's pushed him off of her "But I'm not." Someone stands up most likely Olivia, snap! She has pulled back on her panties. "You are a married man, Oh my god, WHAT HAVE I DONE? I just ruined your chances of being elected. Millie—What about Millie?"**_

"_**I don't love her, and everyone sees it… But it takes every fiber of my body to stop me from pulling you into my arms and letting the world know who I do love"**_

"_**Stop. Don't come any closer…"**_

"_**Do you love me?"**_

"_**I ruined your campaign" **_

"_**You did not… do you love me?"**_

"_**You're married"**_

"_**Stop avoiding the damn question, do you love me?"**_

_**Silence**_

"_**I can't" the sound of her collecting her clothes "We have to clean up. What if someone finds out? What am I saying of course they are going to find out, they always find out, I'm so stupid!"**_

"_**Liv"**_

"Fuck" Olivia's eyes pop open as she spins around

"That can't be good" Steven adds

"He said your name" Harrison shakes his head in disappointment.

"That's it, we're all going down, I'm out of here" Abby turns

"No you're not." Huck steps in the way

"Move out my way"

"No. Liv has been here for all of us. We all have secrets, I know, because of some of the comments made around the room, there's things we all hide that Olivia knows and has helped us with. We owe it to Olivia to stand by her when she needs us."

Olivia glances to Huck. Eye contact.

Abby shakes her head and turns back around "Okay, how do we fix this one?"

Olivia takes a deep breath.

"Thank you guys. Seriously."


End file.
